Стенограммы/Подземелья и Дискорды
Русская стенограмма = :Дискорд: Чаю? :Флаттершай: Ах! :Дискорд: Модные сумки? Постельное бельё? Скатки? О! Незапланированный отпуск только для нас двоих? Как заботливо. Я слышал, Пуэрто Кабальо чудесен в это время года. Там же песок как сахарная пудра. дует :брызги :Флаттершай: Э, Принцесса Селестия берёт нас в поход с ночёвкой в Як-Якистан. Я только что узнала. :Дискорд: А! Значит, чая сегодня не будет? Что ж. Ладно. горло Я обойдусь. Не очень-то и хотелось. :Флаттершай: Если ты ищешь чем заняться, можешь провести вечер со Спайком и Большим Маки. :Дискорд: смеётся :хлопок :Дискорд: Ты не шутишь. :Флаттершай: Они очень милые. У них есть «секретное» занятие на случай нашего отъезда из Понивилля. Впрочем, все пони о нём знают, так что оно не такое уж секретное. Тебе будет с ними весело. :Дискорд: Весело? С помощниками? О, в таком случае мне придётся притвориться своей полной противоположностью. щелчок "Та-ди-ла! Я — Полная противоположность Дискорда, и я хочу дружить со Спайком и Большим Маки! Уверен, мне будет весело с ними!" :Противоположность Флаттершай: Послушай, что я тебе скажу, умник! Я — Противоположность Флаттершай, и мне надоело всё время быть милашкой и тихоней! :Дискорд: щелчок Давай я объясню это как-нибудь попроще. Я? Великолепный! Они? Я уж и забыл, о ком мы говорим. Видишь? :Флаттершай: Я лишь хочу сказать, что у тебя есть возможность расширить круг своих друзей. нежится Конечно, если ты не боишься, что им не понравишься? :Дискорд: О, пожалуйста. Только не пытайся взять меня на слабо. Ты выше этого. :Флаттершай: Новые друзья не помешают. :Дискорд: фыркает Ладно, буду иметь в виду. :пуф :Флаттершай: напевает Ах! :Дискорд: Может, лучше я поеду с тобой? : :Дискорд: Я полагаю, настало время прощаться. Желаю тебе замечательного путешествия. щелчок :звук :Флаттершай: Дискорд... :Дискорд: А! Я'' не виноват: эта новая железная дорога ведёт к действующему вулкану. Похоже, тебе придётся остаться. :хлопок :'Дискорд': Где чувство юмора? щелчок :звук :'Эпплджек': Я взяла скатку, куртку, некрасивые, но удобные ботинки... Э, я ничего не забыла, Пинки Пай? Ты ведь у нас эксперт по Як-Якистану. :'Пинки Пай': Нет! Я захватила еду для йети! :хлопок :'Пинки Пай': Разве я не говорила, что на леднике живёт йети-пониед? Будет очень весело! :'Радуга Дэш': Хе-хе. Если он нападёт на нас, я из этого йети сделаю конфетти! :поезда :пыхтит :'Эпплджек': Хе-хе. Кое-кто торопится поскорее нас провадить. Не перевеселитесь тут без нас. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Держу пари, ребята, у вас большие планы. Да, Спайк? :'Спайк': Понятия не имею, о чём ты. Но даже если бы имел, то точно не стал бы обсуждать это с вами, девчонками. :'Сумеречная Искорка': Пока! :поезда :'Эпплджек': Пока всем! :пыхтит :поезда :хлопок :'Большой Маки': шёпот :'Спайк': шепчет Не знаю, что сказать. Может, подождём, пока он подойдёт первым... :'Большой Маки': приглушённо Да. :звук :'Дискорд': Прекрасная статья, да? смех про себя Только не подходите, пожалуйста, только не подходите, ''пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... нормально О, приветствую вас, друзья! Остался бы поболтать, но что-то не тянет. :Спайк: Постой! Э, мы хотели спросить... Ты сегодня вечером не занят? :Дискорд: себя О, началось... :Спайк: Ты не хочешь, ну не знаю, повеселиться? Тебе ведь это свойственно? :Дискорд: О, друг Искорки и однословный брат Эпплджек, я очень сожалею, но сегодня вечером я ужасно занят. :Спайк: Большому Маки Похоже, на мальчишнике будем только мы с тобой. :Дискорд: Мальчишник? Ты имеешь в виду шумную, бесшабашную вечеринку? Яркие костюмы, танцы в стиле свинг? :Спайк: Э, что-то вроде того. нервно Тебе точно стоит прийти. Втроём гораздо интереснее, чем вдвоём... :Дискорд: Вообще-то звучит довольно заманчиво... :Спайк: Жаль, что ты занят. :звук :Дискорд: Что ж, полагаю, мне удастся выкроить для вас время, если я перенесу пару важных встреч. :щелчок :Дискорд: акцентом Джун, дорогая, будь добра. Перенеси встречу с Луной и Кей-Кей. в сторону Так я зову Принцессу Селестию, вот умора! акцентом А лучше освободи весь вечер. Сегодня мальчишник. А те ребята пригласили меня, чтобы я добавил вечеринке класса и огонька, ага. :звук :грохот :Дискорд: голосом Сегодня будет лучшая ночь в нашей жизни не только потому, что вы будете греться в лучах моего величия. :Спайк: Мне нравится греться. До встречи. приглушённо В замке Искорки. Веселье начнётся после заката. :Дискорд: Веселье начнётся, когда я приду, но я постараюсь успеть к закату. AdieuДо встречи (фр.), приятели. :звук :Спайк: Всё... солнце опустилось. Повторяю: солнце опустилось. Объявляю мальчишника сегодняшнего вечера официально открытым! :Большой Маки: Да! :Спайк: Мальчишник. :Большой Маки: Да. :Спайк: О да. :Большой Маки: Да. :Спайк: Оторвёмся. :Большой Маки: Да. :Спайк: Как всегда! :Большой Маки: О да! :фанфары :Спайк: В чём дело? :бегает :Мини-Дискорд: голосом Сообщаю вам о долгожданном прибытии в замок духа хаоса и дисгармонии, властелина беззакония, сеятеля смут и создателя беспорядка, глашатая и бедлама... фанфару Дискорда! :музыка играет :взрывается :звук :Дискорд: Ну, перейдём к делу? Я составил список самых хулиганских заведений Понивилля. Он довольно короткий. :Спайк: Мы остаёмся здесь. Надеюсь, ты любишь весёлые игры! :Дискорд: Игры? Просто обожаю. Я в них мастак. :звук :Дискорд: Угадай известного пони? О, это совсем просто. Кто я? А? А? :хлопок :Дискорд: Да будет вам! :Спайк: Э... Я говорю о настоящей. :Дискорд: О, например, запереть лучших друзей-пони в лабиринте и настроить их друг против друга. Да, было время. :Селестии мяукает :звук :Спайк: Не совсем. Жди здесь. :хлопок :Дискорд: Что бы это ни было, оно станет лучше, если добавить меня. :Спайк: экраном Можно! :щелчок :Спайк: В мире, где вовсю царствует зло, маленький отряд воинов противостоит силам тьмы. Это... «Огры и подземелья»! :Дискорд: Ах! :Дискорд: О, похоже, это... :Спайк: Лучшая в мире игра? Ты прав! :Дискорд: О да... :Спайк: «Огры и подземелья» — это приключенческая ролевая игра. Наша цель — победить злого Кальмара-мага, или... смех как мы его зовём... Кальмага! :Большой Маки: смех :хлопок :Спайк: смешок горло Кальмаг взял в осаду последний свободный город Спайктопии. Это название страны. Он похитил прекрасную принцессу-единорога Шмарити. хлопок Э, это вполне нормальное имя для Спайктопии, так что не обращай внимания. :Дискорд: Не беспокойся. О твоих романтических мечтах я никому не расскажу. :вщух! :Спайк: Сперва тебе нужно создать персонажа! Имя? :Дискорд: Как насчёт... Дискорд? :Спайк: вздыхает Смысл игры в том, чтобы вообразить себя тем, кем ты не являешься. Я — Гарбункл, известный волшебник. Все испытывают ко мне глубочайшее почтение. :Дискорд: Прям как в реальной жизни? :треск :Спайк: Ладно, не завидуй: я Волшебник 30 уровня, мои сильные стороны — это Интеллект и Восприятие. :жужжит :Дискорд: слушает Да-да, слушаю. :Спайк: Персонаж Большого Маки — Сэр МакБигган, Тёмный рыцарь-единорог 24 уровня из замка Чедвик! :Дискорд: ещё не слушает Продолжай. :Спайк: Когда его король стал союзником Кальмага, Сэр МакБигган не согласился запятнать свою честь. :Большой Маки: Ннет! :Дискорд: горло бормочет Я весь — внимание. :Спайк: И у них не осталось выбора: волшебник и Сэр МакБигган поклялись избавить Спайктопию от злющего Кальмага. :сдувается :Спайк: Итак, имя твоего персонажа? :Дискорд: У меня и так лучшее имя на свете. Зачем мне менять его на какое-нибудь «Капитан Вузз»? :Спайк: Капитан Вузз — принято! :Дискорд: стонет :Спайк: Кем будешь играть, Капитан Вузз? Есть Лучники, Маги, Разбойники... :Дискорд: фыркает А давайте сделаем перерыв, выйдем наружу и повеселимся? Понивилль сам себя не выкрасит в красный. :Спайк: Тебе понравится — стоит только начать! кубик Как насчёт Лучника? :Дискорд: Звучит так же убого, как и другие варианты. Так что ладно. :стук :Спайк: Сэр МакБигган, вы готовы погрузиться в мир «Огров и подземелий»? :Большой Маки: Ннда. :Спайк: Дискорд, или мне следует сказать, Капитан Вузз, готовы? :Дискорд: Да начинай уже. :Спайк: кубик Мы оказались в ловушке в подземелье злого Кальмага. Решётка крепко заперта. :хлопок :Спайк: Решётка существует лишь в нашем воображении. :Дискорд: Неужели? Ты описываешь вещи, а потом мы притворяемся, что они реальны? :Спайк: Они реальны. Только в нашем воображении. Первый ход твой. Что будешь делать? :Дискорд: Прокляну себя за участие в этой адской затее? Хе-хе, а, ты имеешь в виду игру, да. :Спайк: Ты можешь делать, что захочешь. А я брошу двадцатигранник — и мы проверим, удалось ли тебе это. :звяк :Дискорд: Я просовываю голову через прутья и требую немедленного освобождения Властелина Хаоса. :Спайк: Ты очень рискуешь. Для успеха должно выпасть хотя бы семнадцать. кубик Ох, плохая идея. Стражник разозлился. :Дискорд: Здесь есть заклинание. Я превращаю его в морковку. :Спайк: Тебе не хватает одиннадцати очков Интеллекта, чтоб наложить подобное заклятье. :Дискорд: Мне не хватает интеллекта? Я всё равно наложу заклятье, потому что это глупая игра. :стук :Спайк: кубик Заклятье отрикошетило. Твои когти обросли листвой, и ты превратился в морковку! :Большой Маки: смешок В морковку. смеётся :Дискорд: рычит :Спайк: Стражник хохочет. Он зовёт своих друзей, и они тоже смеются. :Спайк и Большой Маки: смеются :Дискорд: Не смей надо мной смеяться, Большой Маки! Там и правда так сказано? Дай посмотрю. :Большой Маки: смеётся :Спайк: кубик смеётся Чем больше ты сердишься, тем сильнее все смеются! :Дискорд: Я заточу Сэра МакБиггана в магический пузырь до тех пор, пока он не перестанет смеяться! :Спайк: Я же сказал, ты не можешь колдовать! :Спайк и Большой Маки: смеются :звук :Большой Маки: Постой! Нет! Нет! Нет! :Дискорд: Ха. "Мне не хватит интеллекта". Умоляю. :Спайк: Прекращай, Дискорд! :Дискорд: Эта игра просто невыносима! Давайте я вам покажу настоящий мальчишник! :щелчок :музыка :Дискорд: смеётся Вот это жизнь! Джаз, танцы, лучшие столы, что можно наколдовать! Это и есть настоящий мальчишник. Я прав, ребята? :Большой Маки: Нда! :Спайк: Возможно, у тебя это вышло случайно, но этот стол идеального размера и формы! :Дискорд: Я так не думаю. Давай выпьем. Шоколадный коктейль? :Спайк: вздыхает Нет, мы хотим вернуться к «Ограм и...» :Дискорд: О, а как насчёт другой игры? звук У тебя очень плохие карты. :Спайк: Хватит нас мучить! Мы хотим... :звук :Дискорд: Танцевальный конкурс? :фоновая музыка :Дискорд: Сюрприз! Мы победили! :Спайк: Дискорд! :Дискорд: зловеще Да? :Спайк: Слушай, нам всё это не нужно. Мы хотим играть в свою игру. Если не хочешь с нами, можешь сесть и посмотреть. :Дискорд: Сесть и посмотреть? Ладно. Мы сыграем в вашу игру. отражается Готовы ли вы погрузиться в мир «Огров и подземелий»? :звук : : Сэр МакБигган?! : : Да! : : А я... Гарбункл? Это значит... Потрясающе! Мы в игре! Гляди, что я могу! Ка-зам! :звуки :лязги : : Мальчишник! : : Да! : : О да! : : Да! : : Мы в игре! : : Да! : : О йе! : : О йе! : : Дискорд, ты где? Это здорово! Ты сделал игру настоящей! :Дискорд: отражается смеётся Так ведь гораздо интересней? : : Нам стоит пугаться его зловещего голоса? :марширует :Кальмаг: Трепещите! Перед вами Кальмаг! : и : Ах! :Дискорд: отражается смешок Не стоит благодарности. :Кальмаг: В атаку! :кричит : : Бежим! : и : задыхаются :летят :Дискорд: отражается Вы оказались на поле боя. Потоки стрел летят в вашу сторону. Если выпадет пятнадцать и больше, щит защитит вас. А если четырнадцать и меньше... смеётся То вам не сдобровать. :стук :звук :Дискорд: Семнадцать! Повезло! : : ворчит :Дискорд: Бу. : и : задыхаются :Дискорд: Бу. : и : вопят : : Дискорд! :звук :Дискорд: Сэр МакБигган, на вашем месте я защищал бы вход. :дзинь! : : Это уже не смешно! :Дискорд: Разве не этого хочет каждый игрок? Жить своей игрой? Вот так?! :звуки :стук : : Ай! :кричит :стук : : стонет Я чувствую боль! И вполне реальную! :звук :Дискорд: О, как мило, что ты заметил. Такие небольшие детали добавляют жизни альтернативным измерениям, ты не заметил? : : Дискорд, это просто кошмар! :звук :Кальмаг: Конечно, кошмар! Спайктопия станет моей! И я возьму в жёны Рарити! :хлопок :Кальмаг: То есть, Шмарити. :звук : и Большой Маки: болтают :стук : : Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты плохой! :Дискорд: Если я плохой, почему вы меня пригласили? : : Потому что нам стало жалко тебя! :Дискорд: Потому что... что?! :щелчок :звук :Спайк: задыхается Мы целы, целы! И это не твоя заслуга, Дискорд! :Дискорд: Вам стало жалко меня? :Спайк: Ну конечно! Флаттершай сказала, ты умолял её остаться! А когда поезд отошёл, ты стоял на станции совсем один! :Дискорд: Да так не может быть. Это я должен жалеть вас, потому что я — это я'', а вы — это ''вы. :Спайк: вздыхает Мы пригласили тебя из вежливости! Вообще-то ты... странный! :Большой Маки: Ннда. :Дискорд: Я испортил мальчишник, а вы даже не зачли меня классным? Ах. звук приглушённо Какое позорище. Я пойду. нормально У меня много других друзей, к которым надо заглянуть. :Спайк: Отлично! :Дискорд: Да, очень много других друзей. хнычет Прощайте, волшебник Гарбункл и отважный Сэр МакБигган. Пусть вам улыбнётся провидение — вы избавите Спайктопию от ужасного Кальмага... вздыхает Когда я так говорю, игра кажется не такой уж и плохой. :звук :Дискорд: Что ж. :звук :Спайк: вздыхает Так... ведь лучше, правда же? :Большой Маки: Нда. :Спайк: Потому что... теперь он нас не побеспокоит: он будет сам по себе... совсем один... без всяких друзей. :Большой Маки: Ннда. :Спайк: вздыхает горло невосторженно Мы оказались в ловушке в подземелье злого Кальмага. Решётка крепко заперта... Ах, кого я обманываю? Надо дать ему второй шанс. горло Капитан Вузз? Вы слышите меня? :звук :Дискорд: О! Вы осознали, какой я потрясающий, что рядом со мной вы выглядите более классными? :хлопок :Дискорд: Э... заикается О нет, я не это хотел сказать — совсем другое... Я-я... ээээээ... :Спайк: Что? :Дискорд: Я сссссс... :Спайк: Тебя не слышно. :Большой Маки: Ннет. :Дискорд: Я пытаюсь сказать, что мне жаль, ясно?! Мне жаль, что я испортил вашу игру и что думал, будто я лучше вас! задыхается быстро Теперь давайте поиграем, пока этот вечер совсем не расстроился. :звук :Большой Маки: шепчет Может, всё же возьмём его? С ним будет весело! :Спайк: А? Да, да! Согласен! Что, если мы забудем о поле и карточках? Я хочу сказать, игра в живую нас порядком напугала, и всё-таки это было здорово! Так что мы с Большим Маки хотим спросить... Ты не мог бы сбавить накал хоть немного? :персонажи болтают :открывается :Главная шестёрка: А? :кричит : : Я тебя прикрою, Капитан Вузз? :звук : : Ать-да! : : ворчит : , и : задыхаются :Кальмаг: смех : : акцентом Гарбункл! Давай-ка вместе! :звук :Кальмаг: вопит :треск : : В яблочко! : : Отличный выстрел! : и : Мальчишник! : : О да! : и : О да! : : О да! : и : Веселье! : : Да! : и : О да! : : О да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Давайте просто закроем дверь и дадим им закончить... что бы это... ни значило. :Радуга Дэш: Ну нет! Вы видели меч Большого Маки? Я присоединяюсь к ним! :Пинки Пай: Да! Не знаю, что это, но выглядит супер-пупер здорово! :Пинки Пай и Радуга Дэш: Мальчишник! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Discord: Tea? :Fluttershy: gasps :Discord: Trendy coats? Bedrolls? Saddlebags? Oh! A surprise vacation just for the two of us? How thoughtful. I hear Puerto Caballo is lovely this time of year. Sand like powdered sugar. blows :sprinkling :Fluttershy: Um, Princess Celestia's taking us on an overnight goodwill tour of Yakyakistan. I just found out. :Discord: gasps So what you're saying is no tea? Ugh. Well. throat That's fine. I wasn't thirsty anyway. :Fluttershy: If you're looking for something to do, you could spend the evening with Spike and Big Mac. :Discord: laughs :beat :Discord: You aren't kidding. :Fluttershy. They're very nice. They have a "top secret" thing they do whenever we leave Ponyville. Although everypony knows about it, so it's not a very good secret. I think you'd have fun with them. :Discord: Fun? With sidekicks? Oh, you must think that we're in a dimension where everything is opposite. snap "Da-dee-la! I'm Opposite Discord, and I want to hang out with Spike and Big Mac! I'm sure I'd have fun!" :Opposite Fluttershy: Well, guess what, Sassafras?! I'm Opposite Fluttershy, and I'm sick of being nice and quiet all the time! :Discord: snap Let me explain it to you as simply as I can. Me? Amazing! Them? Well, I've already forgotten who we're talking about. You see? :Fluttershy: All I'm saying is it's an opportunity to expand your circle of friends. coddling Unless you're afraid they won't like you? :Discord: Oh, please. Don't stoop to tedious reverse psychology. You're better than that. :Fluttershy: It never hurts to make new friends. :Discord: scoffs Consider it considered. :poof :Fluttershy: humming gasps :Discord: Couldn't I just come with you instead? :song :Discord: I suppose this is goodbye then. Have an absolutely fabulous voyage. snap :zap :Fluttershy: Discord... :Discord: gasps Well, it's not my fault the new train route leads into an active volcano. Guess you'll have to stay. :beat :Discord: Oh, you're no fun. snap :zap :Applejack: I got my bedroll, parka, unattractive but functional hikin' boots... Uh, anything I forgot, Pinkie Pie? You're our resident Yakyakistan expert. :Pinkie Pie: Nope! I brought yeti food! :beat :Pinkie Pie: Did I forget to mention there's a pony-eating yeti on Frost Field Glacier? We're gonna have so much fun! :Rainbow Dash: Heh. If he messes with us, I'll turn that yeti into confetti! :whistle blows :chugging :Applejack: Heh. Somepony's in an awful quick hurry to get us out of here. Don't y'all have too much fun without us. :Twilight Sparkle: I bet you boys have big plans. Right, Spike? :Spike: I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. Although if I did, I certainly wouldn't be allowed to discuss it with you girls. :Twilight Sparkle: Buh-bye! :whistle blows :Applejack: Bye, y'all! :chugging :whistle :beat :Big McIntosh: whispering :Spike: whispering :Big McIntosh: hushed Yup. :zap :Discord: Fascinating article, yes? laugh to himself Don't let them come over, please''don't let them come over, please don't let them come over, please, please, please— normal Oh, salutations, my friend! Wish I could stay and chat, but I don't want to. :'Spike': Wait! Um, we were wondering... What are you up to tonight? :'Discord': himself Oh, here we go... :'Spike': Do you wanna, I don't know, hang out? Is that, like, something you do? :'Discord': Oh, Twilight's friend and Applejack's monosyllabic brother, if only I weren't super busy this evening. :'Spike': Big McIntosh I guess guys' night will just be you and me. :'Discord': A guys' night? You mean a rowdy evening of reckless revelry? Zoot suits, fedoras, swing dancing? :'Spike': Eh, something like that. nervous You should totally come. Three of us would be way better than two... :'Discord': That does sound fun, actually... :'Spike': Too bad you're busy. :zap :'Discord': Well, I suppose I could squeeze you in if I move a few very important ponies around. :click :'Discord': accent June, honey, be a dear. Reschedule Luna and K.K. aside That's what I call Princess Celestia, what a hoot! accent In fact, clear the whole evening. Tonight is guys' night. These fellas invited me to spice things up and bring a little class to the whole affair. :zap :rumble :'Discord': voice Tonight will be the best night of your lives, and not just because you get to bask in my greatness. :'Spike': I do like basking in things. See you tonight. hushed Twilight's castle. The fun starts promptly at sundown. :'Discord': Technically, the fun starts when I arrive, but I'll make sure it's around sunset. Adieu, fellas. :zap :'Spike': And... we have sundown. Repeat, we have sundown. I declare tonight's guys' night ceremonies officially open! :'Big McIntosh': Eeyup! :'Spike': It's guys' night. :'Big McIntosh': Yup. :'Spike': Oh, yeah. :'Big McIntosh': Yup. :'Spike': Havin' fun now. :'Big McIntosh': Yup. :'Spike': Oh, yeah! :'Big McIntosh': Oh, yeah! :fanfare :'Spike': What the hay? :skedaddling :'Discord': high-pitched Announcing the much anticipated arrival of the spirit of chaos and disharmony, the purveyor of pandemonium, lord of lawlessness, earl of turmoil, bring of bedlam... fanfare Discord! :music playing :exploding :zap :'Discord': So, shall we hop to it? I made a list of the rowdiest establishments in Ponyville. It's rather short. :'Spike': Actually, we're staying here. I hope you like awesome games! :'Discord': Games? I love games. I'm great at games. :zap :'Discord': Famous pony charades? Oh, this is an easy one. Who am I? Huh? Huh? :beat :'Discord': Oh, come on! :'Spike': Uh... I'm talkin' about a ''real game. :Discord: Oh, you mean like trapping best friend ponies in hedge mazes and turning them against each other. Those were the days. :mane yowls :zap :Spike: Not exactly. Wait here. :beat :Discord: Whatever it is, it can only get better by adding me to the mix. :Spike: off-screen Okay! :click :Spike: In a world where evil reigns supreme, a small band of warriors stands tall against the darkness. This is... Ogres & Oubliettes! :Discord: gasps :Discord: Oh, this looks like... :Spike: The best game ever? You're right! :Discord: Yes... :Spike: Ogres & Oubliettes is a fantasy role-playing adventure game. Our goal, defeat the evil Squid Wizard, or... laughter as we call him... the Squizard! :Big McIntosh: laughter :beat :Spike: chuckling throat The Squizard has laid siege to the last free city in Spiketopia. That's the name of the land. He's kidnapped a beautiful unicorn princess named Shmarity. beat Uh, which is like a normal name in Spiketopia, so, you know, don't think about it too much. :Discord: Fear not. Your romantic delusions are safe with me. :zip! :Spike: First things first – you've gotta create a character! Name? :Discord: How about... Discord? :Spike: sighs The whole point of the game is you get to use your imagination to be someone you're not. I'm Garbunkle, a famous magician. Everyone treats me with the utmost respect. :Discord: Just like in real life? ::crack :Spike: And don't get jealous, but I'm a level 30 Enchanter with major skill points assigned to Intellect and Perception. :running :Discord: listening Go on, I'm listening. :Spike: Big Mac's character is Sir McBiggen, a level 27 Black Knight Unicorn from Castle Chadwick! :Discord: not listening I'm listening. :Spike: When his king aligned himself with the Squizard, Sir McBiggen would not besmirch his honor. :Big McIntosh: Nnope! :Discord: throat mumbling I'm listening. :Spike: And so it came to pass, the magician and black knight vowed to rid Spiketopia of the evil Squizard. :deflating :Spike: So, your character's name? :Discord: I already have the best name in the universe. Why would I change it for something like "Captain Wuzz"? :Spike: Captain Wuzz it is! :Discord: groans :Spike: What class are you, Captain Wuzz? There's Archers, Mages, Rogues... :Discord: snorts Can I suggest we take a break and, I don't know, go out and have some fun? Ponyville's not going to paint itself red. :Spike: You'll love it once we get started! die How 'bout an Archer? :Discord: Sounds just as miserable as the other options. So fine. :tok :Spike: Sir McBiggen, are you prepared to enter the world of Ogres & Oubliettes? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Spike: Discord, or should I say, Captain Wuzz, are you— :Discord: Oh, get on with it. :Spike: dice We find ourselves trapped in the dungeon of the evil Squizard. The bars are locked tight. :beat :Spike: The bars exist in our imagination. :Discord: Really? You describe things, and then we pretend it's real? :Spike: It is real. In our imagination. It's your turn first. What do you wanna do? :Discord: Curse myself for attending this infernal evening? Ohhh, no, you mean in the game. :Spike: Well, you can do whatever you want. Then, I roll this twenty-sided die and see if you're successful. :clang :Discord: I stick my head through the bars and demand for the immediate release of the Lord of Chaos. :Spike: That's a big risk. You have to roll a seventeen or higher to succeed. die Ooh, bad idea. The guard gets mad. :Discord: This spell here. I transform him into a parsnip. :Spike: You need eleven Intelligent points to cast a Transform Into Root Vegetable spell. :Discord: I'm not intelligent? I cast it anyway because this game is stupid. :thud :Spike: die The spell backfires. So laughter your claws grow leaves and transform into parsnips! :Big McIntosh: chuckling Parsnips. laughs :Discord: growls :Spike: The guard laughs. He calls his friends over, and they laugh too. :Spike and Big McIntosh: laughing :Discord: Don't you laugh at me, Big Mac! Does it really say that? Let me see. :Big McIntosh: laughing :Spike: die laughs As you get angrier, everypony laughs harder! :Discord: I seal Sir McBiggen in a magic bubble until he stops laughing! :Spike: I told you, you can't do magic! :Spike and Big McIntosh: laughing :zap :Big McIntosh: Whoaa! Nope! Nope! Nope! :Discord: "Not intelligent enough." Please. :Spike: Cut it out, Discord! :Discord: Oh, this game is insufferable! Let me show you a real guys' night! :snap :jazz :Discord: laughing This is the life! Jazz, dancing, the best table magic can buy! This is what guys' night is all about. Am I right, fellas? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Spike: I know you probably didn't do this on purpose, but this table's the perfect size and shape! :Discord: I don't think so. Let's have a drink. Chocolate milkshakes? :Spike: sighs No, we want to go back to Ogres &— :Discord: Oh, how 'bout a different game? zap Those are very bad cards. :Spike: Stop messing with us! We wanna— :zap :Discord: A dance contest? :jazz BGM :Discord: Surprise! We won! :Spike: Discord! :Discord: sinister Yes? :Spike: Look, we don't wanna do these things. We wanna play our game. If you don't want to play with us, you can, I don't know, sit and watch. :Discord: Sit and watch? Fine. We'll play your game. reverberating Are you ready to enter the world of''Ogres & Oubliettes''? ::zap :Spike: Sir McBiggen?! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Spike: And I'm... Garbunkle? That means... Sweetness! We're in the game! Check it out! Ka-zam! :zaps :shings :Spike: It's guys' night! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Spike: Oh, yeah! :Big McIntosh: Yup! :Spike: In the game now! :Big McIntosh: Yup! :Spike: Oh, yeah! :Big McIntosh: Oh, yeah! :Spike: Discord, where are you? This is great! You made the game real! :Discord: reverberating laughs Aren't games fun? :Spike: Should we be worried he's using his scary voice? :marching :Squizard: Behold! I am the Squizard! :Spike and Big McIntosh: gasps :Discord: reverberating chuckles You're welcome. :Squizard: Attack! :shouting :Spike: Run! :Spike and Big McIntosh: panting :being fired :Discord: reverberating You find yourself on the battlefield. A barrage of arrows rains down on you. If you roll a fifteen or higher, the shield protects you. Fourteen or lower and, well... laughs You get the idea. :thud :zap :Discord: Seventeen! Lucky you! :Big McIntosh: grunts :Discord: Boo. :Spike and Big McIntosh: panting :Discord: Boo. :Spike and Big McIntosh: screaming :Spike: Discord! :zap :Discord: Sir McBiggen, I'd cover the entrance if I were you. :shing! :Spike: This isn't funny! :Discord: Isn't this what every gamer wants? To live the game? Like this?! :zaps :thud :Spike: Ugh! :shouting :thud :Spike: groans This kinda hurts! Like, real pain! :zap :Discord: Oh, how kind of you to notice. It's the little details that really bring alternate dimensions to life, wouldn't you say? :Spike: Discord, this is awful! :zap :Squizard: Of course it is! Spiketopia will be mine! And Rarity shall be my bride! :beat :Squizard: I mean, Shmarity. :zap :Spike and Big McIntosh: gibbering :thud :Spike: Why are you doing this? You're the worst! :Discord: If I'm the worst, then why did you invite me? :Spike: Because we felt bad for you! :Discord: Because you... what?! :snap :zap :Spike: panting We're okay, we're okay! No thanks to you, Discord! :Discord: You felt sorry for me? :Spike: Who wouldn't? Fluttershy told us you practically begged her to stay! And then at the train station, you were just standing there, all alone! :Discord: This can't be. I'm supposed to feel sorry for you because I'm me and you're you. :Spike: sighs We only invited you to be nice! I mean, you're kind of a... weirdo! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Discord: I ruined your night, and you don't even think I'm cool? Ugh. zap muffled How embarrassing. I should go. normal I have a lot of other friends I need to see tonight. :Spike: Good! :Discord: Yes, so many other friends. whimpers Farewell, Garbunkle the magician and brave Sir McBiggin. May providence smile upon thee in thy quest to rid Spiketopia of the dreaded Squizard... sighs When I say it that way, the game doesn't sound half bad. :zap :Discord: Oh, well. :zap :Spike: sighs It... it's better this way, right? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Spike: Because... now he can't bother us, 'cause he's off somewhere by himself... all alone... with no friends. :Big McIntosh: Yup. :Spike: sighs throat unenthusiastic We find ourselves in the dungeon of the evil Squizard. The bars are locked, and... Ah, who am I kidding? We should give him another chance. throat Captain Wuzz? Can you hear me? :zap :Discord: Oh! You realized how amazing I am and that I make you cooler just by being around me? :beat :Discord: Uh... stammering No, no, actually, that's not what I meant to say... I'm... sssssss... :Spike: What? :Discord: I'm ssssssss— :Spike: Can't hear you. :Big McIntosh: Nope. :Discord: I'm trying to say I'm sorry, all right?! I'm sorry for ruining your game, and I'm sorry that I thought I was better than you! pants quickly Now let's play before this evening gets any sappier, shall we? :zap :Big McIntosh: whispering :Spike: Huh? Yeah, yeah! Okay! What if we forgot the board and the pieces for a minute? I mean, the whole game coming to life was completely terrifying, but also kind of the best thing ever! So, uh, Big Mac and I were wondering... What if you toned it down just a teensy bit? :cast chattering :open :Mane Six: Huh? :shouting :Spike: I've got your back, Captain Wuzz! :zap :Big McIntosh: Wha-hah! :Discord: grunts :Spike, Big McIntosh and Discord: panting :Squizard: laughter :Discord: accented Garbunkle! Follow my lead! :zap :Squizard: squeaks :crunch :Spike: Bull's-eye! :Discord: Nice one! :Spike'''and '''Discord: It's guys' night! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Spike'''and '''Discord: Oh, yeah! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Spike'''and '''Discord: Having fun now! :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :Spike'''and '''Discord: Oh, yeah! :Big McIntosh: Oh, yeah! :Twilight Sparkle: We should just close the door and let them finish... whatever this... is. :Rainbow Dash: No way! Did you see Big Mac's sword? I totally want in! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! I don't know what it is, but it looks like super duper fun! :Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: Guys' night! :credits Примечания en:Transcripts/Dungeons & Discords Категория:Стенограммы, шестой сезон